


Siha

by rubyjewel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Love, Memories, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjewel/pseuds/rubyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short memory recollection Thane Krios has of his first time with his Siha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siha

Siha.

Warm.  
Wet with Desire.  
Ready.

One.  
Two.  
Three.  
We are fused.

Locked.  
Together.  
Ecstasy.  
Bliss.

Her legs  
Wrap around me.

Want me to Stay.

Forever.  
Eternity.

Siha.

I choose to Stay.

More.  
Ecstasy.  
Bliss.

Release!

Her legs clamp harder.

She has heard me.

Ecstasy.  
Bliss.  
Hers.

Siha.


End file.
